Fatum
by F0etus
Summary: Le destin pose deux doigts sur les yeux de l'homme, deux dans ses oreilles, et le cinquième sur ses lèvres en lui disant : «Tais toi» ¤ OneShot [SeishiroXSubaru]


**Fatum**

**

* * *

**

**Auteur** : Fœtus

**Base** : X-1999

**Titre**: Fatum

**Rating** : Même si c'est loin d'être explicite, il y a toute une symbolique de l'acte sexuel à travers le meurtre alors… R (M). Et puis les homophobes, comme d'habitude, allez vous faire pendre, très haut et très court...

**Disclaimer**: La vie est ainsi faite qu'hélas l'univers de Clamp ne soit pas mien…

**Note** : La bataille Seichiro versus Subaru sur le pont du Rainbow Bridge, c'est un POV de notre sakurazakumori.

* * *

**L**e destin…

L'on a beau ne pas vouloir y croire, lorsqu'il frappe, fermer le yeux ne l'empêche pas de marcher sur vous.

Il effraie, son nom raisonne comme une inéluctable prison, le destin vous parque, il vous enferme. Le destin trace autour de votre existence un cercle au charbon noir duquel vous êtes condamnés à savoir que vous ne pourrez jamais sortir.

Le destin peut rendre fou.

Alors même que l'on ne connaît pas son contenu, la simple idée que tout est déjà écrit écœure la conscience comme un vertige.

Je connaissais le mien.

En somme c'est un axiome primaire ; Vous n'avez pas le choix.

La splendeur feinte des forts esprits qui clament que dans la vie tout est question de choix n'est que l'échappatoire de doux rêveurs que le désespoir menace. S'éveiller à la vie pour suivre la parcelle d'existence qui vous est déjà attribué, comme le fil d'Ariane, salvateur, il vous borde avec possessivité, comme une maman malsaine… Jamais ne vous abandonne dans le labyrinthe des infinies possibilités qui auraient pu lécher vos alternatives.

Je connaissais mon destin.

Je n'ai jamais vraiment souffert ni jamais rien ressenti d'ailleurs. Je ne saurais vous dire la différence entre une chose et une personne. Briser une âme ou bien une vitre, j'ai toujours du sang sur les mains. Le mien, le leur, le sien… Le tien.

Les corps que je fais tomber me sont comme les objet que je pulvérise et que j'émiette. Rien de ce qui se meut autour de moi n'est jamais entré en écho avec mon émotivité. Elle est atrophiée, si malléable et si limitée, presque aussi obtus que celle d'un protiste.

Pourtant… Pourtant il était écrit qu'une chose, une petite chose, changerait la donne. Toi mon âme, il était prédit que tu ferais s'emballer mon cœur au chant atone. Tu as cloué mes ailes d'éphémère, manger mon cœur de protozoaire… Dévorer mon instant fugace, vorace. Mes élytres sagement crucifiées au fond de tes prunelles noyées…

Mais alors que je la tenais entre mes bras, presque avec négligence, je m'étais persuadé que l'auteure de mes jours se trompait, que le destin courrait après moi inutilement.

Il ne courrait pas après moi.

Il me tirait.

C'eut été avec plaisir que je me fondais dans le cadre qu'il me réservait s'il n'avait pas prévu de sensibiliser l'amibe. Les paroles de cette femme qui me fit voir le jour raisonnent encore dans mon crâne comme un litanie prophétique…

_Maintenant, tu deviens le gardien de la tombe du cerisier à ma place…_

_Et ton successeur sera celui qui te tuera…_

Je ne m'étonne de rien. Jamais.

Rien ni personne ne m'intéresse.

Ma mère se mourrait entre mes bras, oui. Je venais de la tuer sans hésitation aucune, sans l'ombre d'un sentiment si ce n'est le plaisir physique de donner la mort. Aussi ne lui ai-je rien demandé d'autre que…

_Par qui serai-je tué ?_

Je me souviens encore que sa réponse m'amusa beaucoup, car elle était la seule qui ne pourrait jamais m'inquiéter. Dans un souffle elle m'a dit cette chose sublime et délicate, cette chose irremplaçable et tragique que tous les amants réclament.

_Par la personne que tu aimeras le plus…_

La phrase me plut immédiatement. Je l'aimais de toutes mes forces car sa beauté ne m'atteignait pas, moi dont le cœur battait un rythme inchangeable, comme une horloge au cœur du monde. Je m'en emparais avec violence et la plongeait dans mes entrailles comme une splendeur volée. Si quelqu'un la faisait vivre, je jurais au destin de ne pas l'aider. A ma mère je répondais avec certitude…

_C'est impossible je ne pourrai jamais aimer personne. _

Elle m'a souri avec indulgence, l'inimitable douceur épaisse de la mort bordait déjà ses traits. Je la regardais mourir comme de l'eau entre mes phalanges qui épousaient son corps mou. Je caressais du regard sa silhouette gracile en songeant que je n'aimais jamais mieux les femmes que lorsque je les disloquais.

Tandis que l'ultime expiration s'arrachait d'elle, je songeais avec fascination que ces petits animaux capables de porter la vie n'étaient pour moi rien de plus que de jolies souris. Elles trottinent entre mes doigts assassins mais ne peuvent rien atteindre de moi, je leur suis inaccessible.

Sans doute est-ce la raison pour laquelle le destin me fit sombrer dans cette inclination étrange.

Mon royaume pour cet enfant…

Subaru, ta candeur absolue me fait saliver. Ton corps blanc de brindille et ta gêne si facile à picorer, comment aurais-je pu ne pas t'aimer ? Et tel est pris qui croyait prendre mon âme. Tu es la seule chose que je n'ai jamais vraiment aimé, mon charmeur de rapace.

Qu'avais-je imaginé en jouant éternellement avec toi ?

Ma petite proie, ma tendre viande, ma dépouille encore chaude, corps adoré… Mon sensuel et pantelant épigastre. Il ne se passe pas de nuit sans que je rêve de te fouiller les entrailles avec le bec, sa pointe acérée dans l'humidité poisseuse de ton intérieur...

Aurais-je osé penser que tu finirais par me haïr à en pleurer ?

Mais l'on n'échappe pas au destin, et c'est à mon imprévisible sadisme que tu t'es enchaîné. Une larme est tombée sur le monde, une gentillesse idéale comme de la chair à vif.

Subaru…

Te revoir après ces neuf longues années, tu es devenu si fort que ta simple posture m'excite. Tu as tellement changé...

Tellement et pourtant à la fois si peu .

Car il a suffit que je te dise avec ma blessante sincérité que je te trouvais toujours aussi mignon pour que tu transpires la souffrance. La réaction n'est plus la même, mais son ampleur perdure.

Sais-tu ce que m'a dit ta sœur avant de s'éteindre dans les flots de sang que j'avais fait couler ?

Sa désagérable petite voix de mésange enjouée hante encore mes secondes qui s'égrainent...

_Il y a peut-être des crimes que l'on ne peut expier…_

_Mais il n'y a aucune personne qui n'ait le droit d'aimer Seichiro…_

Petite souris maligne, c'est elle qui a scellé mon destin, sa vilaine complice.

J'ai beaucoup aimé la tuer, elle a accueilli sa fin avec une placidité canaille qui lui saillait à merveille. Elle t'aimait de toutes ses menues forces, le dernier sort qu'elle dissimulait dans sa manche, elle me l'a réservé. Avant même de m'avouer qu'elle osait espérer que je ne l'enclencherais pas, elle admettait que protéger ta vie était égoïste car tu la vivrais plus douloureusement que la mort…

C'est un triste dénouement, mais nous n'allions pas nous tendre la main et vivre ensemble en condamnant le cadeau empoisonné d'Hokuto, tu es d'accord.

Les blessures étaient déjà bien trop profondes, je n'aurais jamais pu faire disparaître les plaies d'amour que ma douceur exagérée avait taillé sur ton corps, les stries grenat que mon bec avait gratté dans la folie de son épanchement pour la docilité que tu exsudais… Ces fissures rouges, comme des lacets gourmands sur ta vie, ces tranchées où s'écoulaient rivières d'une volupté aveugle.

Et ma morsure sur ta main désobéissant petit garçon, ma morsure à cinq branche sur ta peau blanche et nue. Il faut toujours écouter les Anciens, n'ait confiance qu'en la méfiance mon âme. Mais cette nuit, notre nuit, tu es si fatigué, viens gouter d'autres dents, la morsure de mon étreinte... C'est la dernière, elle sera douce.

Regarde-toi Subaru-kun, tu as tellement grandi, ce corps me tourmente et la tristesse qui rehausse le vert d'eau de ton œil unique me brûle. Tu es mon œuvre et je suis fière d'être l'ombre qui a froissé le drap immaculé de ton éclat.

Je l'avoue volontiers, je m'étais pris à rêver que ta haine serait cousue d'une volonté inaltérable de me voir mourir. Le Kamui des Sept Anges pouvait bien se targuer de connaître mon souhait, de connaître le tien. Qu'il me les révèlent ou non, ils ne s'envoleront pas, le destin lui, n'a pas d'ailes.

Vouloir, souhaiter... Indéfectibles maladresses.

La sensualité de ton désir de perdre cet œil qui chaque matin dans le miroir t'étreignait de culpabilité, cette sensualité est l'un des paroxysmes de notre haine amoureuse qui enflamme mes sens. A nous deux, nous sommes le regard du monde. Ce monde qui se meurt, mais qui se refuse au coup de grâce. Toi le trait vert et effilé de l'espérance, et moi la lisière rouge et putride d'un renouveau apocalyptique, la ligne rouge essoufflée qui s'enlise, qui t'enlise... Je vais te faire pourrir un peu, m'en voudras-tu?

Ma tendre moitié, je t'obsède tant et encore… Tes pores ne vomissent que moi, boulimiques et névralgiques. J'ai si patiemment cousu pour toi cette cotte d'addiction, mon cœur comme un bracelet porte épingles suinte par endroit de petits cheveux de douleur dûment méritée.

Qui d'autre que moi ton vœu le plus cher pouvait-il concerner ? Je ne le connais pas, pourtant déjà, il me brûle…

A mesure que j'observe le chagrin qui s'est épris de tes membres durant cette croissance dont le parachèvement m'a échappé, je le devine… La douleur des jours a enroué ton innocence comme un vilain coma. Veux-tu que je l'embrasse pour la réveiller ?

Subaru…

Je n'écoute que toi, mais ne me fais pas ces yeux là…

L'innocence de ta déclaration avant le chaos me frappe malgré moi, malgré l'atrophie de ma compassion. Il n'y a jamais eu que la nudité de ton entièreté pour m'écorcher Subaru…

Je regarde ton œil clair voilé par mon souvenir et… Je me rends compte à quel point tu m'as dans la peau.J'orgasme de réaliser que ce qui te détruit à petit feu n'est même pas l'assassinat de ta sœur mon âme. Ce qui te consume bel exorciste c'est de n'avoir pu chasser de ton corps la présence ineffaçable de mon être... La culpabilité qui te griffe, c'est encore moi. La culpabilité dans les douves de ton oeil me fait voir des étoiles.

Tu a pensé si fort à moi pendant tout ce temps, nourrissant une haine d'enfant absurde, celle égoïste de me voir te préférer un autre chemin. Tu as cru que je m'étais joué de toi jusqu'au bout, que tout ce que tu étais m'importait bien peu et que je n'avais que faire du petit chaton miauleur que tu étais à la porte de mon existence.

Tu t'es coupé du monde, pour moi. Tu as grandi, pour moi. Tu es resté, tu as continué, pour moi. Tu es devenu fort, pour moi, et digne d'être un adversaire, pour moi. Le futur de la planète me pardonne, qu'elle se meurt ou qu'elle renaisse, ce dévouement est la seule chose qui fasse battre mon cœur. Je te veux si fort petit garçon, mon homme blessé, mon rêve de papier mâché…

Par la personne que tu aimeras le plus…

Oui… Oui… Oui !

Mourir pour toi…

Subaru-kun c'est la dernière punition que je t'infligerais. Je connais ton souhait à présent, il est parfait. Si seulement tu pouvais sentir à quel point le destin fait les choses avec minutie. Après toutes ces années de douleur à ne vouloir que mon attention, ces années de douleur où tu croyais travailler à mériter une seconde de mon intérêt, c'est seulement maintenant que je décide d'enivrer ton cœur.

Voilà.

Nous y sommes.

Tu viens de me murmurer que si la seule façon pour que je te regarde c'est que je te tue, alors tu t'allongerais sous mon joug pour t'offrir à mes crocs, t'offrir à la rugosité de ma langue, à la lame aiguisée de ma passion cruelle. Sans résistance aucune, ta pureté sur l'hôtel de ma bestialité…

Te faire l'amour serait sûrement moins délicieux que la sensation de plonger mon bras entier dans la tiédeur de ton intimité stomacale, de sentir se découdre sous mes doigts la peau de ton ventre blanc et parfait, puis le contact brûlant de tes organes, et enfin l'air du dehors, de l'autre côté de ton corps, qui glisse sur ma main couverte de ton sang épais.

La jouissance ne dure qu'une seule fraction de seconde, puis elle revient, plus forte encore mais elle revient à l'envers.

C'est ton bras qui barre d'une perpendiculaire violente le plat de mon tronc. Tu es entré au plus profond de moi, nous ne sommes qu'un dans cette minute. Je frissonne de plaisir avec les forces qu'il me reste et j'entend le torrent de tes larmes pures rouler sur tes joues, puis s'écraser sur ma nuque découverte. La pression de mon corps sur le tien te rassure et te bouleverse, je le sens à la façon dont tes doigts me retiennent comme s'ils n'osaient pas y croire.

Tu me demandes pourquoi.

Je t'explique, simplement.

Pour toi, je me redresse une dernière fois, je t'offre mon dernier sourire et te confie les deux choses qui m'ont fait me sentir vivre. Ta gentillesse déplacée qui coulait dans la méchanceté silencieuse et inerte de ma vie, comme du béton pour m'emmurer, et…

Subaru, trop tard…

Cette vie s'en est allée.

Ma raison d'être, cette seconde importante que je t'épluchais…

Ai-je eu le temps de lui donner corps?

C'est si bon de sentir tes muscles se détendre alors que mon cadavre s'endort sur tes genoux. J'ai brisé quelque chose en toi, j'ai rompu la force qu'une haine qui n'avait pas lieu d'être s'était appliquée à construire.

Tu voulais seulement que je te vois, et moi… Et bien je t'aime.

_Ce que l'on dit en mourrant est-il la vérité ?_

_

* * *

_

Ma première expédition clampesque. Je sais que les death fics pour la plupart d'entre vous c'est pas votre dada, m'enfin si vous êtes arrivés jusque là (sans tricher cela s'entend XD),et que ça vous a semblé digne de perde 5mn de votre temps, quelque soit l'orientation de votre ressenti, sachez que les reviews c'est comme bien manger chez Casino, ça ne coûte pas plus cher! Huhu... Vi, ben vi, pardon, c'est parce que Sei-sama vient de me pourrir le moral...

F0e


End file.
